


(and you’re making me feel like maybe i am somebody)

by adorkable



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: цикл никак не связанных между собой драббловне беченоглавы буду добавляться





	1. 3 поцелуя, pg-13, 1500 слов

**Author's Note:**

> мы упали и начали гореть, дальше всё, как в тумане  
> для моего любимого малыша

i

Движения давались с некоторым трудом, как и дыхание, даже моргать оказалось тяжело. Ему и не хотелось. Моргать. Хотелось не открывать глаза и навсегда раствориться в моменте. Слишком всё было хорошо, подозрительно.  
Они не были персонажами фильма, а значит, произойти могло что угодно.  
Да, в фильмах всё довольно предсказуемо.  
И на романтическую комедию происходящее не походило. Будь рядом сестра, наверняка бы влепила ему по лицу, в слабой попытке заставить опомниться. Но сестры рядом не было. Важнее всего, что рядом не было и брата Тома.  
Рядом вообще никого не было.  
Ему казалось, что он слышит каждый звук: скрип кроссовок Тома по полу, натягивающийся хлопок толстовки, сбитое дыхание.  
Сбитое дыхание слышалось отчётливее всего, но дышать казалось таким пустяком. Кому нужен кислород, когда есть такие поцелуи?  
Джейк осторожно и максимально спокойно держал его за талию. Не держал, а придерживал? Не был уверен в том, что лучше сделать с руками.  
Но что делать со ртом он знал наверняка.  
Джейк чуть поддел нос Тома стоим, намекая, что голову можно (и нужно) наклонить, и Том сразу же понял.  
Понял, вцепился в толстовку Джейка ещё сильнее.  
Хотелось вдавить его в диван и больше никогда не отпускать. Особенно после всего того, что они успели впопыхах сказать друг другу. И что говорили за последние несколько месяцев.  
Том с трудом сделал вдох, и Джейку пришлось отвести голову в сторону.  
Романтика романтикой, но, пожалуй, дышать стоило бы начать.  
Том облизнул губы и с невозможной хитринкой сказал:  
— Так я ещё не разговаривал ни с кем.  
Джейк усмехнулся, обвел его губы пальцем, не решаясь поцеловать снова. Мысли разбегались в разные стороны, но главной среди них была: ему пора спать, как можно скорее.  
За прошедшие два дня Том спал примерно восемь часов. Джейк пытался поспать больше, но понял, что дикий график не даст заснуть. А если и позволит такую радость, то расплата станет жестокой.  
— Было приятно, — он задержал дыхание, пытаясь успокоиться. — Поговорить.  
— Мне пора! — просиял Том, но брови домиком показывали, что радости от этого факта никакой нет.  
— Точнее, мне пора. Это твой номер.  
— Ах, да, — он стушевался, отцепился от толстовки Джейка и неловко потёр шею, заметно смущаясь.  
Странно, что Джейк ещё хоть что-то соображал, вся кровь определённо отхлынула от головы в другие важные места.  
— Приятных снов, — наклонившись, он поцеловал Тома в висок. Задержался губами на коже дольше, чем следовало.  
С учётом предыдущих событий понятие «следовало» значительно поблекло в его воображении.  
— И тебе, — хрипло отозвался Том, даже не пытаясь прокашляться.  
Дверь за Джейком закрылась, он так стиснул зубы, что стало почти больно. Хотелось кричать от распирающего... Распирающего чего?  
Из закрытого номера донёсся победный клич.  
Джейк пьяной походкой пошёл к своему номеру, строго настрого запретив себе даже поворачивать голову в сторону номера Тома.  
Нельзя.  
Спать пора.  
Прямо сейчас.  
Горячий душ и спать, ага, а в душе можно ещё что-то успеть сделать. Главное, не свалиться спать прямо под горячими струями. Хотя уже без разницы.  
Точнее, именно в тот момент ему, правда, стало без разницы. Губы саднило, волосы оказались взъерошены чужими пальцами, а взгляд больше подходил наркоману после дозы. 

ii  
— Мне нужно... Одну минутку, я скоро... — Том дико кривлялся в телефон, всё для того, чтобы в итоге нажать на отбой. И сразу же включить режим «в самолёте». — Это тяжело.  
— Тяжелее находиться под солнцем половину дня, тебе стоит попробовать.  
— Я хорошо справляюсь с жарой.  
Джейк жадно пил воду из бутылки. Вода была холодной и чуть сладкой. Горло, горевшее от жажды, начало гореть от холода.  
— Тогда не понимаю, почему там был я.  
— Ты лучше разбираешься в том, что стоит сказать, — Том подмигнул ему и плюхнулся на кровать. — Плюс, я тоже не сидел без дела.  
Он ходил в больницу, в костюме. Понятное дело, что актёра, почти наверняка играющего главного злодея любимого всеми Человека-паука вряд ли бы хотели увидеть среди детей, но там хотя бы...  
— И там работали кондиционеры?  
— О да, я даже немного замёрз.  
— А я почти растаял.  
Том подполз ближе к краю кровати, невероятным образом на нём при этом задралась майка, открывая вид на поясницу, трусы, сползшие джинсы.  
В горле опять пересохло, Джейк вцепился в бутылку, стараясь оттянуть неизбежное. Глупо было бы не признаться хотя бы себе, что он и пришёл сюда для... Для.  
Том смотрел на него снизу вверх, выглядел при этом мило и немного смешно, потому что косил из-за неудобного ракурса и вынужден был максимально приподнять брови.  
Том потянул его за штаны к себе.  
— Чего-то мне совсем холодно.  
Джейк усмехнулся и кинул бутылку на пол, он уже успел допить её, так что не стал тратить время на то, чтобы закрыть крышку.  
Он обошёл Тома и сел рядом, Том продолжал лежать, его пальцы гладили левое колено Джейка.  
— Могу тебя укрыть.  
— Есть ещё идеи? — Том придвинулся ближе, так, что боком он полностью касался бедра Джейка.  
— Горячий шоколад?  
— Ещё? — пальцами второй руки он вцепился в собственную майку и задрал её уже на животе.  
— Горячая ванна?  
— Нет, — Том улыбнулся и полуприкрыл глаза. — У меня есть идея.  
— Поделишься?  
— Да, только наклонись поближе.  
Джейк не собирался разыгрывать эту сцену дальше, так что наклонился и поцеловал жадно и глубоко.  
Сразу же понимая, что вода по вкусу не могла бы сравниться с поцелуями Тома.  
Даже близко.  
Холодные пальцы снова вцепилась в его волосы, но почти сразу отпустили и легко начали перебирать пряди. Джейк, почти неловко облокотившись на кровать, аккуратно прикусил язык Тома.  
Который сразу же застонал. И поспешил ответить тем же. Джейк помолился богам (каких с трудом смог вспомнить) и постарался следить за своим дыханием, и за дыханием Тома.  
Кажется, они смогли оторваться (отлипнуть? Размагнититься? Никакое слово не смогло бы нормально описать действие) друг от друга, когда Том остался без майки, а его пальцы согрелись настолько, что только при сильном давлении Джейк ощущал их у себя на животе.  
— Теперь мне жарко, — счастливо сообщил Том.  
Он не пытался притянуть Джейка ближе.  
Лежал в полной неге на кровати. Румяные щёки и чуть взмокший лоб, пряди, зачёсанные (пальцами Джейка) назад. Невозможного цвета губы.  
Господи, надо побриться?  
Господи, надо побриться...  
Господи, надо побриться!  
Джейк прошёлся пальцами по щетине, которую в скорейшем времени ждало новое звание «борода».  
Либо побриться, либо не целовать.  
Не целовать сложно с учётом влюблённости.  
Не влюбиться или развлюбиться невозможно.  
По крайней мере, в этом мире.  
Том поймал его взгляд.  
— У меня есть успокаивающий крем. Через полчаса уже никаких следов.  
Джейк с трудом не закатил глаза (от ужаса) и, дотянувшись до майки, положил её Тому на лицо.  
Из-под ткани мгновенно донеслось:  
— Спасибо, что согрел! Надеюсь, ты успел немного охладить свой пыл.  
Джейк украл вторую бутылку и свалил на улицу. Из своего же номера.

Iii  
— Это спасёт тебя и меня.  
— Больше похоже на издевательство.  
— Тебе станет не смешно, когда кто-то увидит тебя с кругами под глазами, следами на шее и смешной походкой.  
— Тебе не кажется, что не стоит так завышать мои ожидания, ещё и издеваясь надо мной? И над собой?  
Они обговорили всё до первой части тура.  
Говорить хотелось меньше всего. В этом они были солидарны.  
Джейк помнил разговор слишком подробно. Больше было похоже не на «я хочу защитить нас от них» (главный образом потому что мысль о «нас» ещё казалось чужеродной, или даже чьей-то злой шуткой), а на «я закрою эту дверь, а когда и при каких обстоятельствах она откроется, никто не знает».  
Том выглядел озадаченно, Джейк слушал себя со стороны и хотел бы увидеть рядом сестру. Или хотя бы Райана. Они бы помогли, но рядом был только Том, которому нужно было всё объяснить.  
Тем временем, последний день промо-тура в Мексике подошёл к концу.  
Джейк вышел с балкона, откуда ничего нельзя было разглядеть. На дворе стояла ночь.  
Том встал с дивана, поправил штаны, провёл рукой по волосам.  
— Мне пора.  
— Иди.  
— Мы завтра... — он даже не задал вопрос до конца, но по тону было понятно, что речь идёт о «мы завтра встретимся»? Успеют ли пересечься до рейсов?  
— Я постараюсь.  
Хотелось попросить его остаться. Хотелось спросить, что он запланировал на ближайшие выходные. Хотелось утащить его в бесконечную Мексику, потерять паспорта.  
У него любовная лихорадка? Или это от усталости?  
Или из-за взгляда Тома?  
Из-за самого Тома в принципе?  
— Поцелуй на ночь? — и опять в голосе скользила неуверенность. Каждый раз, когда Том выступал инициатором, он становился застенчивым.  
Джейк кивнул, улыбнулся, постаравшись расслабиться.  
Он взял лицо Тома в ладони и поцеловал его в лоб, в переносицу, в кончик носа.  
Том приоткрыл рот в ожидании следующего поцелуя, выдохнул в губы Джейка.  
— Я бы только и делал, что целовал тебя, — он не знал, услышал ли Том, но, судя по тому, с каким напором тот ответил на поцелуй, смысл фразы не ускользнул от него.  
Джейк хотел ограничиться одним поцелуем, но в следующее мгновение он обнаружил, что прижал Тома к стене.  
Одной рукой держа его под колено, а второй за поясницу.  
Том при этом стонал и чуть ли не дёргался под его прикосновениями.  
Ну да, классный поцелуй, на десять из десяти.  
После такого можно будет услышать жалобы, что «Джилленхол любого оставит с синими яйцами».  
— Джейк?  
— Я не это планировал.  
Том хихикнул ему в губы, поцеловал легко и быстро.  
— Тогда тебе лучше отпустить меня, потому что ещё минута, и ты будешь лежать на этом полу.  
— В нокауте?  
Том погладил его по волосам и закусил губу прежде чем ответить:  
— Не хочу завышать твои ожидания.  
Джейк отпустил, поставил на ноги, со смесью тревоги и восторга посмотрел, как Том (довольно ловким движением, стоит заметить) поправил член и натянул майку до упора.  
— До завтра?  
— Да, — Джейк сложил руки на груди, лишь бы не коснуться ещё раз.  
Ощущение, что крыша готова была сорваться, никуда не уходило.  
— Если ты не придёшь, я сам тебя найду.  
Том подошёл ближе, сжал запястье, не потянул никуда, просто сжал. Заземлил прикосновением.  
— Я постараюсь не потеряться.  
Больше ничего не сказав (и не услышав), Том ушёл к себе, а Джейк с диким стоном направился в сторону душа.  
Мексика как одна затяжная маленькая смерть, — это стоило записать. Такое нельзя забывать.


	2. утренний флафф, pg-13, 400 слов

Он потерялся среди одеял и подушек. Пришлось приглядеться, чтобы заметить движение.  
— Нам пора, — Джейк сел рядом, слова получились неразборчивыми из-за щётки во рту.  
— Иди, я побуду ещё.  
— Из нас двоих не я щеголяю в трико.  
Сонное лицо показалось между подушками, глаза едва открыты, нос остался скрыт одеялом.  
— Досадное упущение с их стороны.  
Джейк чуть не проглотил всю зубную пасту, поспешно встал и закончил чистить зубы в ванной слишком слепящей своим освещением. Отражение в зеркале выглядело растерянно и слегка помято. На шее виднелся красный след. Похоже на укус? Или на ссадину?  
Да, ссадины на шее, ага, десять из десяти.  
— Вставай, — он отложил одну подушку в сторону, открывая лицо Тома. Недовольное лицо. — Я думал, ты ранняя пташка.  
— Что ты ещё думал?  
— Ты вчера вроде бы слышал большую часть.  
Недовольство сменилось слабой улыбкой. Хотелось лечь рядом с ним и проспать до самого вечера.  
— И тебе надо переодеться.  
— Сам переодевайся, я справлюсь, — он повернулся на бок, отодвинулся вглубь кровати, притягивая Джейка сесть рядом.  
— Знаю я... — «как ты справляешься». — Ты в порядке?  
— Я сплю.  
— Том.  
— Мы заснули только четыре часа назад, ты сам в порядке? — он уставился на Джейка совсем не сонным взглядом. Что-то в нём было настораживающее. — Челюсть не болит?  
— Нет.  
— У меня болит. Всё, больше ничего не беспокоит.  
Джейк наклонился, повернул его лицо к себе левой щекой, поцеловал её, потом правой, в которую тоже поцеловал. Том открыл рот и закрыл глаза. Он выглядел расслабленно и напряжённо одновременно.  
— Вставай.  
— Твоя помощь не сработала. Может, попробуешь ещё?  
— Да, могу предложить обезболивающее, холодный кофе и немного косметики.  
— Последнее должен организовывать именно ты. Я сам бы так не сделал.  
— Ты всё равно постарался, — он показал на свою шею.  
— Пора открывать сезон водолазок.  
— Лично мне пора побриться.  
Том дёрнулся на кровати, сел, так что можно было разглядеть его шею и грудь, где виднелось несколько следов.  
— Ни в коем случае.  
— Тогда вставай, иначе борода в заложниках.  
Чертыхаясь, Том всё же встал. Джейк завернулся в одеяло, чтобы не мешать (не позволить себе мешать?).  
Через двадцать минут беготни по номеру, Том растолкал его, заснувшего. Джейк увидел перед собой собственную толстовку.  
— Я переоделся.  
— Вижу.  
— Пойдём.  
— Иди.  
— Пойдём, — он залез на Джейка и поцеловал его под подбородком, обдавая запахом мяты. — Пойдём, пойдём, иначе я запру нас тут. — Он облизнул губы и наклонился, глядя в глаза (хотя это наверняка было неудобно).  
Джейк вцепился в свою же собственную толстовку, которая была на Томе, и отстранил его.  
— Поцелуешь, и я сам нас здесь запру.  
Том улыбнулся.


	3. UST, юмор, 500 слов

Ладони никогда так не жгло, не хотелось искусать губы в кровь, одежда никогда ещё не казалась настолько раздражающей.  
— Ты на этой планете?  
— Скорее, в этой ли он вселенной?  
Том дёрнулся в кресле, неприятно въезжая голыми лодыжками в ножки. Перед глазами на секунду появились фиолетовые звёзды.  
— Всегда на связи, — он понадеялся, что улыбка получилась не вымученная.  
Стоящий в другом углу студии Джейк перевёл взгляд от собеседника на Тома.  
Ему зачем-то расстегнули сразу две пуговицы на рубашке. Рубашке с и без того коротким рукавом. Или он сам их расстегнул?  
Тому хотелось выть и убежать из студии, ничего ещё не началось, а его страдания достигли очередного пика, за которым, казалось бы, ничего больше нет. Но каждый раз появлялось что-то новое.  
Период в жизни стоило обозначить названием «открой в себе все тайные фантазии».  
И лучше бы влепить туда Джилленхола, чтобы было понятно, что фантазии не связаны с людьми в общем, а базируются на одном конкретном человеке.  
Джейк облизнул губы, он продолжал говорить с незнакомым Тому мужчиной.  
И продолжал одновременно с этим смотреть на Тома.  
Никогда раньше Том не жаловался на своё зрение до нынешнего момента. Ему бы хотелось понизить качество изображения, остаться уверенным в том, что это всё разыгравшаяся фантазия и не более того.  
— Том, тебе не надо в уборную?  
— Зачем?  
— У меня ощущение, что ещё немного и у тебя кровь пойдёт из носа.  
— Какая ты заботливая, Зен, спасибо огромное.  
Она вытаращила на него глаза и цокнула языком. Про это уже был разговор и не один. Окончания каждого сводились к тому, что Тому, если он ничего не сделал, в самом деле не очень-то и надо. А Джилленхол может вообще извращенец.  
Ага, классный извращенец, Том всю жизнь о таком и мечтал.  
В книжках периодически ему попадались выражения про «раздевал взглядом» или даже «трахал взглядом». Но Джейк иногда смотрел на Тома так, словно он наблюдал за его мучениями на гигантской (застелённой шелковым бельем) кровати.  
Или шелк это непрактично и с него можно свалиться?  
Том наверняка бы вцепился в Джейка так, что они свалились бы вдвоём.  
— Реально, чувак, это максимально неловко. Надеюсь, у тебя не разыгралось воображение, а то вдруг придётся вставать с места.  
Его друзья были самыми лучшими, но не в данный момент.  
Том следил за тем, как Джейк достал телефон из кармана. После этого к Тому подошла гримёрша и начала припудривать лицо.  
Когда она закончила, телефон отозвался уведомлением.  
«Тебе там не жарко?».  
Будь он настоящим Человеком-пауком, телефон бы в руке просто поломался на две части.  
«Я под софитами, откуда ты слинял, приходи и узнаешь».  
Джейк ухмыльнулся в телефон и, явно извиняясь перед собеседником, напечатал ответ:  
«На меня нацелены другие софиты, и, поверь мне, от них намного жарче, чем от студийных».  
Зендая коснулась его руки.  
— Том.  
— А?  
— Настало время сообщить тебе ужасную новость.  
— Какую?  
— У тебя реально кровь из носа.  
На белую футболку упала тёмная капля, и Том разочарованно застонал.  
Джейкоб засвистел и пробормотал:  
— Господи, у меня сомнения, не в аниме ли я попал.  
— Как минимум в нелепую романтическую комедию, — Зендая забрала у него телефон, сразу же поставив его на блок. — Запрокинь голову... — Она наклонилась ещё ближе. — Что он там такого написал? Так, для справки.  
Том только хрюкнул и продолжил смотреть в потолок.  
Кажется, его персональные софиты окончательно перегрели его голову.


	4. тёмный гостиничный коридор, UST, 400 слов

В коридоре не горел свет, именно на этом этаже. Джейк шёл по стенке, почему-то не включая фонарик. Голова под конец дня начала гудеть и мозги работали всё медленнее. Он плёлся, и задумался о том, как будет угадывать свой номер? Доставать всё-таки телефон или прикладывать карточку к замкам всех номеров? Ведь даже примерно не помнил где его поселили.  
Он начал шагать даже стремительнее, пока не вписался ботинком во что-то мягкое и шипящее.  
— Кто тут? — рукой продолжал держаться за стенку.  
— Мальчик для битья, — раздалось в ответ. Откуда-то снизу.  
Что тут забыл?  
— Ты чего?  
Джейк опустился вниз, случайно задел чужие волосы и коленку. Коленкой моментально воспользовался как поручнем, принимая сидячее положение и стараясь не пнуть Тома ещё раз.  
— Сижу.  
— В темноте, не в номере. Тебя тут запинают.  
— Люди, вообще-то, хотят по этажу с фонариками, — следом недовольный вздох.  
— Извини, я не хотел, честно.  
— Ты же Мистерио играл, а не Сорвиголову, почему шатаешься тут? Ещё и так тихо?  
— Зачем сидишь тут? Ещё и так тихо?  
Нога Тома поехала в сторону, каким-то невообразимым чудом он положил свою ногу поверх ноги Джейка. Прямо на коленку, сразу сделалось подозрительно тепло.  
— Пауки видят в темноте?  
Том фыркнул.  
— Не видят.  
— Тут что-то нечисто, — Джейк протянул руку вперёд, аккуратно, прямо как Иккинг тянулся к Беззубику. Почувствовав чужое дыхание на ладони, он отвел руку чуть выше, надеясь, что так точно не ткнёт Тому в глаз. Нет, очков не было. Была чужая мягкая кожа, кончик чёлки, в который захотелось зарыться пальцами.  
Том боднул его лбом и неожиданно обхватил запястье прохладными пальцами.  
— Иди.  
— Куда я пойду один, пойдём лучше вместе.  
— У меня номер не на этом этаже.  
Джейк сжал его пальцы. Подняться на ноги получилось далеко не сразу.  
— Включай фонарик.  
Том достал телефон и осветил их ноги, Джейк смутно мог разглядеть его лицо. Уставшее и недовольное.  
— Ладно, у тебя же сейчас нет какой-то определённой диеты?  
— Нет, — Том осветил ближайшие номера. До номера Джейка осталось три двери.  
— Значит сейчас ты будешь есть шоколад, пока я буду мыться. Потом будем есть шоколад вместе, и закажем бургеры.  
— Фахитас, — протянул Том.  
— Фахитас, — Джейк закатил глаза, даже не понимая, что усталость прошла, как неразразившаяся гроза.  
— А потом?  
— Потом?  
Он открыл номер, Том прошёл вперёд и почти обречённо плюхнулся на диван.  
Где-то в этот момент должен был вступить внутренний Рейнольдс-голос, но тот молчал. Не зря Дэдпула играл не Джейк.  
— Потом спать.  
Том повернул голову в его сторону, неудобно свесив её с дивана. Ноги он уже успел положить немыслимым образом. Этот парень вообще знал, что можно сидеть нормально?  
— Иди мыться. Мы с шоколадом подождём тебя, — улыбнулся.  
Джейк покачал головой и закрыл за собой дверь. Подумав, щелкнул ещё и замком.  
Непонятно для кого именно.


	5. взгляд в будущее, UST, 500 слов

Два месяца назад агент позвонил ему и предложил как можно быстрее прочитать сообщение на почте. Джейк с первой минуты разговора удивился срочности, обычно всё могло подождать, если не день, то хотя бы пару часов.  
Едва открыв письмо, он понял, в чём дело.  
И не стал читать несколько абзацев, расписанных максимально канцелярским текстом. С трудом прогудев в трубку «да», Джейк отключился и открыл присланную копию сценария. Хотя через полчаса он понял, что ему прислали лишь отрывок.

— Я не думал, что когда-нибудь окажусь тут, — Том хмыкнул и отхлебнул лимонад из стакана. Лимонад был розовый, и успел окрасить его язык. В ресторане было жарко из-за неработающего кондиционера, и Том постоянно облизывал губы. Ещё он делал это из-за долгого разговора. Джейк почти ничего не говорил, но с удовольствием слушал. — Штаты такие огромные. Ты много куда уезжал на съёмки?  
— Не так много, как тебе кажется. Ты хочешь услышать какую-то определённую историю?  
— Хочу, — у него блеснули глаза, и в улыбке появилась хитринка.  
— Мы слишком трезвые для таких историй.  
— Мы не слишком трезвые, — Том сделал очередной глоток, подняв вверх указательный палец. — Мы просто трезвые. Но это можно исправить.  
Да, ему бы хотелось это исправить. Желательно, в приватной обстановке, но всё это и без того было большой ошибкой (не вторые совместные съёмки, а слабая попытка дотянуться до несбыточного желания). Джейк издевался над собой и отлично это понимал.  
Особым сортом издевательств было постоянное разглядывание Тома. Чтобы не стать совсем жутким коллегой, Джейк старался делать это, когда Том не видел. Словно он опять попал в старшую школу и стеснялся самого себя и своих (таких простых и понятных) желаний.  
Да, они встречались за два прошедших года, но все встречи были мимолётными, не день, и не два. Хорошо, если пара часов, а после долгое молчание. Редкие сообщения.  
Джейк и не надеялся, что они внезапно станут друзьями. Разница в жизни, в возрасте, в интересах... В странах? Мог бы перечислять бесконечно, ведь уже занимался этим когда-то. Всё это было в графе с минусами.  
В графе с плюсами было простое: _он_.  
Чем дальше вилась мысль, тем соблазнительнее становилась идея напиться. Выпить так много, чтобы забыть обо всём, проспать съёмки и освободить голову.  
— Мы можем стать пьяными, — прошептал Джейк.  
Он сделал это так тихо, что Тому пришлось наклониться к нему. Было крайне тяжело не сравнивать его из прошлого и настоящего. Он был взрослее, спокойнее. Понятное дело, что за два года он стал ещё привлекательнее, и от этого хотелось выть. Но Джейк старался держать себя в руках, он упорно скрывал свою нервозность за поглаживанием бороды и умолял себя отвлечься хоть на что-то.  
— Когда закончим съёмки.  
Том откинулся на стуле, засмеялся.  
— Мне хочется закончить их сиюминутно, но не хочется расставаться с тобой. Не слишком ли жестокое условие?  
Джейк покачал головой.  
_Не хочется расставаться с тобой._  
— Придётся нам страдать вдвоём, прямо как в старые добрые времена.  
Том поморщился, но улыбнулся. Да, тогда Джейк отлично пострадал, так мощно, что не мог настрадаться и по сей день. Тогда ему явно было мало.  
Том снова облизнул губы неестественно ярким языком, Джейк отвёл взгляд.  
Мысли крутились вокруг того, каким бы на вкус был Том.  
Если бы он поцеловал его сейчас.  
— С чем твой лимонад?  
— Грейпфрут и клубника.  
Кисло-сладкий, как и мысли Джейка.


	6. неделя бесконечных поисков, pg, флафф, 1000 слов

Неделя бесконечных поисков, — так он назвал поездку.  
— Ты не видел мои очки?  
— Никто не знает, куда подевалась моя толстовка?  
— Знаю, звучит странно, но... Теперь у меня нет часов. Или их кто-то нашёл?  
От непрекращающейся неловкости возрастал дискомфорт. Повышался уровень стресса, следом улетала установка, касающаяся пальцев. Да, из-за нервов он вернулся на двенадцать лет назад и снова начал тревожить собственные ногти.  
На второй день постоянного раздражение и безотчётного желания отпинать всех подряд, появился Джейк. Точнее, Джейк был с самого начала. Джейк был уже так давно, что Том перестал задаваться многими вопросами.  
И перестал читать так много статей в интернете.  
Джейк появился и принёс очки. В тот день погода была далека от солнечной.  
Джейк сказал:  
— У нас изменились планы, хочешь потусить?  
Так он и сказал «потусить». Том удивлённо поднял брови. Хотелось оглянуться, появилась забытая подростковая неуверенность в себе. Очки всё ещё оставались в руке Джейка.  
— Потусить?  
Словно запустив механизм одной лишь фразой, Том стал свидетелем того, как Джейк «отмер» и двинулся вперёд.  
Очки сели идеально. Но именно это «идеально» и стало очевидностью — очки не его, очки новые, свеженькие, ещё даже тёплые. Но тёплыми они были от пальцев Джейка.  
Которые щёлкнули Тома по носу. Ну, как щёлкнули, больно не было, было лишь коротко и неожиданно. Том не дёрнулся, хотя и подумал об этом. Слишком поздно. Отсутствие паучьего чутья сказывалось на его жизни не лучшим образом.  
Стоп, он и играл не самого идеального паука на свете. Да чего уж идеального... Или никто из киношных Питеров Паркеров не был способен к комфортному существованию в мире? Интересно...  
— Да, пойдём.  
В лифте Джейк говорил о книге, которую начал читать. И которую тоже потерял. Том удивился тому, что кто-то ещё продолжал читать настоящие книги.  
— Тебе стоило бы побыть у меня в гостях, — Джейк смотрел себе под ноги, словно стеснялся.  
Том фыркнул. У себя в голове. Стеснялся... Кто кого. И зачем?  
— Если это настоящее приглашение, то жди. Давай только разберёмся с рекламой твоего супергеройского фильма, и пожалуйста.  
— Пожалуйста, — эхом отозвался Джейк, лифт прозвенел остановкой, одновременно с этим что-то прозвенело в голове Тома.  
Очки всё ещё оставались на нём.  
На выходе из отеля их стерегли несколько школьников, Джейк вёл себя с ними ласково, расписался везде, где было можно, и сам сделал фотографии. Том последовал его примеру, точнее, у него не оставалось выхода.  
— Теперь жди подписей в духе «звёздочка созрела», — Джейк развалился на заднем сидении машины.  
— Почему?  
Сидя за тонированными стеклом, Том понял, что очки уже можно и снять.  
— Вот из-за них, — Джейк кивнул на свой подарок.  
Том не стал говорить ничего из серии «не нужно, я и сам могу себе позволить».  
— Или подумают, что ты спаивал меня половину ночи, так что мне больно смотреть на любой свет.  
Джейк что-то тихо сказал водителю и машина поехала.  
— Тебе бы хотелось?  
— Что?  
— Спаиваться мной половину ночи?  
— Столько пива в меня не влезет.  
— Это можно проверить, — Джейк отвернулся к окну, Том за своим стеклом ничего не мог разглядеть. Или не хотел. Что там может быть интересного? Может пусть и разговаривает с окном?  
Снова вернулось раздражение, Том потянулся пальцами ко рту.  
Джейк перехватил его руку. Потянул вниз, как рычаг, положил на сидение между ними. Положил? Скорее впечатал, только аккуратно. На грани нежности. Как с маленьким ребёнком. Хотя Том не планировал вырываться.  
— Так вот, в той книге, — он словно снял с паузы свой рассказ из лифта. — У главной героини случаются приступы, прямо как у тебя. И чем хуже ей становится, тем дольше она не может смотреть на свои руки.  
Том молчал. Джейк его руку не выпускал.  
Хотелось повернуть ладонь, раскрывать пальцы, сжать пальцы Джейка в замочек.  
Видимо, Том уже представил, что его везут на свидание, а не... А куда его везут?  
— Так что она вычитывает где-то разные советы. Вплоть до кухонных рукавиц. Ты смотрел «Друзей»? У меня теперь другая сцена в голове и не появляется, когда я говорю о кухонных рукавицах.  
Том не смотрел, так что покачал головой.  
— Она пробует разное, и горький лак, и дыхательную гимнастику.  
Да, Джейк всё ещё держал его, Том так сосредоточенно слушал, что запоздало понял, что его гладили. По запястью. Осторожно, маленькими-маленькими кругами.  
— И что в итоге?  
Том начал поворачивать ладонь, чуть сползая по сидению вниз, ему не было очень удобно, но цель находилась так близко, что стало плевать. Пальцы Джейка тяжёлым движением (которое никак нельзя было списать на случайность), почти проезжаясь ногтями от запястья, по ладони и до кончиков пальцев, положил свою руку сверху.  
Том сцепил их пальцы в замок.  
— Не успел узнать, потерял книгу.  
Джейк провернул голову к нему, отвлекаясь от пёстрых окрестностей. Тому захотелось дёрнуть его за чуть отросшую бороду. Поправить воротник рубашки, который торчал из-под уродливого (максимально некрасивого) свитера.  
Не расцеплять хватки, — этого хотелось Тому больше всего.  
Так что он вынужден был не поддаваться.  
— Знаешь, что сейчас играет у меня в голове?  
Том упорно игнорировал наличие водителя, ему было плевать-плевать-плевать. На губах появилась улыбка, но поскольку ему было плевать, то он этого не заметил.  
Но Джейк заметил точно.  
Том наслаждался музыкой, перебивавшей сводку скучных и пустых новостей.  
— Что?  
Джейк продолжал его гладить. Том почувствовал себя лисёнком. Он много чего почувствовал, но эта мысль стала единственной, которую удалось схватить и удержать в голове.  
— Чайковский.  
— Это потому что ты занимался балетом?  
Том готов был лечь на сидении, желательно, головой на коленки Джейка.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
Он посмотрел на их руки, переплетённые пальцы. Заметил, что Джейк успел сильнее загореть, чем сам Том. Заметил новое кольцо, новый браслет.  
— Из-за тебя.  
Ему казалось, что фраза простая, и искать в ней подтекст бесполезно. Но буквально в следующую секунду Том нашёл в ней столько увлекательного и обещающего, что вдох встал попрёк горла.  
— Куда мы, кстати, едем? Я даже не спросил, просто пошёл и всё.  
— Я тоже не знаю, нужно подождать и мы куда-нибудь приедем. Ты торопишься? Вернуть тебя обратно?  
Вернуть обратно.  
Том представил, как начал беситься в номере, так сильно, что мог бы сломать только что полученные очки. Или что-то ещё.  
Он вроде как устал, или скорее устал от усталости.  
Но ехать в машине было хорошо.  
И спонтанно держаться за руки тоже.  
Возможно, зря он назвал поездку «неделей бесконечных поисков».  
Неделя неожиданных находок?  
Неделя неожиданных и желанных находок?  
Джейк улыбнулся ему и съехал по сидению чуть вниз и вбок, подставляя плечо под голову Тома.  
Свитер хоть и был уродским, но оказался потрясающе (великолепно, незабываемо) мягким.


	7. ER, немного ангста, немного флаффа, pg-13, 700 слов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> рекомендую включить Bastille - Those Nights и читать под эту песню  
> (всё из-за ритма, не из-за слов)

Из раза в раз всё оставалось новым. Мэгги раньше сравнивала это с магией, со сказкой, которая не должна закончиться. Джейк смеялся, ведь из них двоих он искренне считал именно себя романтичной натурой. Много лет спустя у него выдался шанс убедиться в этом окончательно.  
— Мне не надоело приезжать под покровом ночи, но ты закажешь еды? Много еды.  
Том, конечно, был голодный, как и всегда. Хотя перелёты выматывали его далеко не так, как Джейка. В какой-то момент стали напрашивать шутки про возраст и сдающий организм. Первый раз так пошутил сам Джейк, Том в ответ только выпучил глаза и треснул его журналом по колену. Ему эта шутка явно не понравилась, так что Джейк оставил всё позади. Подшучивал только про себя, или при Рейнольдсе, тот всегда был рад пошутить про возраст и седые волосы, которые, что странно, но появлялись не только на голове...  
— Будет сделано.  
Они закончили разговаривать и Джейк поставил будильник на жестокое время: три утра. Он знал, что не получится нормально поговорить.  
Сон быстро закончился, будильник противно звенел в самое ухо. Остаток времени Джейк потратил на то чтобы почистить зубы и умыться. От идеи кофе пришлось отказаться, ведь впереди было продолжение сна, пусть и с перерывом.  
Том постучался в номер через двадцать минут. Бледное лицо, отросшая чёлка, кепка, толстовка и куртка, весь мокрый. Мокрый, но счастливый. Прежде чем броситься на Джейка, услужливо снял куртку и кепку, неловко стянул кроссовки, прислонившись к закрытой двери.  
— Поцелуй со вкусом зубной пасты.  
Почти проворчал, пробираясь холодными руками под футболку Джейка. В номере было достаточно света, но казалось, что глаза Тома светились намного сильнее, чем какие-то лампочки.  
— Я тут, — обхватил его ладони, прижимая к своим щекам.  
Вспомнилось: «посмотрите, я малыш».  
— Тут, — Джейк провел пальцами по его бровям, задержался на скулах: бледный и заметно похудевший. На видеосвязи не так явно бросалось в глаза.  
— Поцелуй ещё, — он улыбнулся, заглядывая в глаза Джейка. — Я хочу есть, очень. Но тебя поцеловать хочу сильнее.  
Конечно, Джейк поцеловал. Он бы только это и делал (о чём часто говорил Тому). В этот раз глубже и дольше, так, что Том вцепился в его майку и неразборчиво что-то простонал.  
— Мой руки, переодевайся.  
Пока Том приводил себя в порядок, Джейк позвонил в ресепшн и сказал, что готов поесть. В номер притащили огромную тележку, которая была заставлена на двух уровнях.  
Как только дверь в номер снова закрылась, Том вышел из ванной, на ходу потягиваясь, открывая вид на подтянутый живот. Да, похудел. Слишком? Слишком ли? Можно ли говорить такое сейчас или оставить хотя бы до завтра?  
— Ваше желание, и я повинуюсь, — Джейк показал на поднос, и Том снова загорелся улыбкой.  
— Ты будешь?  
— Нет, утром. Ешь.  
Хотелось сказать «ешь, _пожалуйста_ ». Но Джейк сел рядом и наблюдал за тем, как Том налил в чай молоко, попутно запихивая в рот картошку и почти решившись взяться за стейк голыми руками.  
— Где мои манеры, — он устало взял в руки приборы и начал разрезать мясо.  
Попутно Том рассказывал о прошедшей недели, когда нормально связаться не получалось. В свободное время он отправлял Джейку дурацкие стикеры и уставшие селфи. Джейк старался отвлечься и записывал Тому долгие голосовые. В какой-то момент он узнал, что Том отлично засыпает под такие аудиосказки.  
С едой было покончено, Том устало привалился к Джейку и поцеловал его в плечо, утыкаясь носом в футболку.  
— Спать?  
— Спать и обниматься.  
В кровати он свернулся калачиком и притянул Джейка к себе, снова вжимая его ладонь в свою щёку.  
— Разбудишь меня утром?  
— Только если ты не сделаешь это первым.  
В номере из-за плохой погоды за окном стало так темно, что Джейк не понимал — закрыты его глаза или нет. Том рядом дышал всё спокойнее, но ещё не успел провалиться в сон.  
— Я скучал, — Джейк поцеловал его в макушку и позволил себе опустить голову на подушку, пытаясь расслабиться.  
Том сжал его пальцы своими, всё ещё холодными.  
— Теперь я тут, корми меня, пои, целуй и... — он зевнул.  
— И это тоже, — хмыкнул Джейк и сжал веки до всполохов перед глазами.  
Том ничего не ответил. Они уже не раз проводили так ночи. Хотя раньше всё заканчивалось предсказуемо. Теперь же Джейк лежал и думал о следующих нескольких днях. Постепенно он успокаивался. Ожидание закончилось. В очередной раз. И всё равно как в первый.  
Пальцы Тома расслабились и сползли на простыню. Джейк погладил его по щеке и заставил себя заснуть. Всё остальное могло подождать до утра.


	8. ассистент!ау, ревнивый Том, pg, 1300 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ау-не-ау, том не актёр, а очень классный ассистент (всё ещё) актера джейка.  
> юст юст юст и немного страдашек, но максимальная ваниль.  
> потому что джейк его любит, а том тормоз и козявка.  
> с любовь для малыша – потому что иначе не может быть!  
> пс надеюсь, я ничего не испортила..

— Нет, этот вариант даже не обсуждается. У него не будет свободного времени в таком количестве, нет. Меня зовут Том, если вы забыли. Не забыли? Прекрасно. Вы хотите продолжить разговор о чём-то ещё? — резкое движение, подправленные очки, пальцы вцепились в переносицу. — Позвоните мне через... — глаза в монитор ноутбука, — Неделю. Да, в следующую среду. Нет, прямо в полночь не надо, я, конечно, люблю свою работу, но спать мне тоже надо. Всего доброго.  
Никогда ещё он не разговаривал по телефону так.  
Том не отложил, как это обычно делал, а отшвырнул телефон на стол.  
Ого, похоже, его достали.  
Джейк скрипнул своим стулом (почему эта шумная фигня всё ещё здесь?) и закрыл журнал. Журнал он не читал, хотя несколько фотосессий проглядел с интересом. Но даже они не смогли перебить желание послушать Тома. Злого Тома, который, впервые за продолжительное время, был зол не на него.  
Нормальные рабочие отношения, да? Ассистент и главный координатор постоянно шипел на своего начальника, словно кот, которого против шерсти гладили расчёской из гвоздей.  
— Пойдём перекусим?  
Том оторвался от яростного разглядывания рабочего стола, след на переносице покраснел.  
— Я готов перекусить лишь одну вещь. Какой-нибудь включённый в розетку провод. Можно?  
— Нет, нельзя, — Джейк посмотрел на помятую майку Тома и заметил отсутствие хотя бы одного стакана кофе на столе. — Сейчас я свожу тебя поесть. После этого ты вернёшься и продолжить работать, даже забудешь про этот звонок.  
— Я достаточно взрослый чтобы ходить есть самостоятельно.  
— За мой счёт?  
— А ты будешь молчать?  
— Ну и условия. Чем я успел тебя достать сегодня?  
Том откинулся на спинку кресла, провёл рукой по лицу и снял очки. Вид его говорил о тотальной усталости.  
— Ладно, знаешь... Иди домой.  
Вскинутые брови и резко сжавшиеся губы. О нет, ошибка-ошибка-ошибка. Эта миссия обречена на провал.  
— Я закажу тебе еду домой и ты поработаешь лёжа в постели?  
— Думаешь, там я работаю?  
Опять: о нет.  
В этот раз Джейк усердно держался и не выдал за целых три дня никаких комментариев, намёков. Он даже надевал темные очки чтобы не было ничего видно. И вроде бы видно не было. Зато он понял, что Том сам очень часто на него смотрел.  
Что было сложно оставить без комментариев. Но Джейк, как и любой разумный человек, желавший не портить чудесные отношения, сдержался. Было тяжело.  
Тяжело было уже так долго, что он готов был поклясться — крыша начала ехать. Она поскрипывала (как этот проклятый стул), вздыхала и всячески намекала, что положение нужно исправить как можно скорее.  
Хотя Том считал, что крыша Джейка отъезжала так часто и усердно, что тот уже не мог отследить все эти моменты.  
— Я думаю, что...  
— Тебе пора.  
— Куда? — он старался держать предстоящие встречи в голове, хотя бы в пределе одного дня. Разве было что-то на сегодня?  
— Пора вести меня обедать.  
Том улыбнулся. Джейк улыбнулся в ответ. Слишком просто? Подозрительно просто?  
Когда они сели в кафе, Джейк в очередной раз понял, что Том слишком устал. Он ел без особой охоты и не вставлял свои мысли в рассказы Джейка.  
На улице Том щурился от солнца, так что Джейк снял с рубашки свои очки и нацепил их на Тома, его же очки забрал на место своих.  
— Знаешь, что мне нравится? — спросил Том, он взглянул на часы и повернул на другую улицу.  
— Когда я веду себя спокойно, кофе со странными сиропами, тайская еда...  
— Когда меня спрашивают, чего я хочу.  
— Какой-то странный способ сказать «спасибо».  
— Не дождёшься.  
— Знаешь, сегодня ты такой злющий, что я даже не пытаюсь как-то это исправить.  
— И не сможешь.  
— Но почему?  
Том пнул уже смятую банку, валявшуюся под ногами, и отвернулся, разглядывая витрину книжного, а потом пошёл к нему, открыл дверь и скрылся от Джейка.  
— Сегодня что-то не так с погодой... С магнитным полем.  
Обычно вредность Тома его раззадоривала, о чём знала вся команда. И вся команда прикалывалась над ними двумя. Песенка про поцелуи на дереве сначала бесила Тома, но потом он перестал хоть как-то реагировать и шутка исчерпала себя.  
На Джейка Том реагировал всегда. Кроме сегодняшнего дня. Отправить его в отпуск? С предыдущим помощником всё было проще. Предыдущий помощник не был Томом. Он помогал Джейку неплохо, но иногда его участие не требовалось несколько дней. С Томом всё изменилось. Или Том сам всё изменил.  
Или Джейк, но из-за него?  
В книжном было плохое освещение и почти не наблюдалось людей.  
Том ходил от стеллажа к стеллажу. Очки подняты на волосы, телефон торчал из заднего кармана.  
— Или говори в чём дело или я отправлю тебя в отпуск на неделю.  
— Я испугаться должен?  
Он посмотрел с настоящим вызовом. Его, такого взъерошенного, злого, усталого и даже растерянного, хотелось поцеловать с неимоверной силой. Впечатать в книжки и получить штраф за непристойное поведение в общественном месте.  
Джейк провёл пальцами по бороде, призывая себя успокоиться.  
— Том... Скажи мне, в чём дело? Что не так?  
— Всё так. Не считая того, что тебе пытаются... — он с трудом выдохнул и как-то нервно просмеялся: — Тебе пытаются назначить свидание. Через меня.  
О, блядь.  
— И ты...  
— Не нанимался сводником? Не занимаюсь подобными вопросами? Не в восторге от всей ситуации?  
— Бесишься?  
Том мотнул головой, очки съехали на нос. Том остался так стоять, с криво сидящими очками, руками в карманах, опущенными плечами.  
— Бесишься? — почти с утвердительной интонацией повторил Джейк.  
Он потянулся поправить очки, но Том уклонился. Снял их сам и зажал в руке.  
— Я не бешусь. Это нелепость. Я дам тебе её номер и дальше ты сам.  
Он достал телефон и быстро начал искать что-то в нём.  
Джейк с удивлением (и радостью, охренеть какой радостью) наблюдал за представлением.  
Телефон услужливо оповестил о новом письме.  
Джейк сделал сосредоточенное лицо, и заставил себя не коситься на Тома.  
Но боковым зрением видел, что тот разглядывал (с огромным усердием) не корешки книг, а Джейка.  
Да, он переслал письмо. Где было неприлично много эмодзи. И странные предложения о романтичном полёте в Италию.  
— Спасибо.  
— Всегда к твоим услугам, — пробурчал Том.  
— Напишу сейчас же, жди. После я отвезу тебя домой и ты будешь злой булкой в одиночестве. И завтра у тебя всё-таки выходной.  
— Какой кошмар, — и цокнул. Цокнул! Грань его бешенства была, похоже, пересечена.  
Джейк набирал текст.  
Через минуту телефон Тома тоже оповестил владельца о новом письме.  
Джейк продолжал залипать в телефоне. Продолжал делать вид, что залипал. Незаметно выключенный звук не дал Тому понять, что письмо Джейк уже отправил.  
— Что это? — он начал читать. Джейк следил, теперь было можно.  
Было нужно, необходимо.  
— Ты не...  
Том посмотрел на него, искал какой-то подвох прямо в глазах Джейка.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Заблокируй её номер и почту. Я вроде написал это. К завтрашнему вечеру у тебя должна быть рубашка... И брюки. Брюки у тебя были, я их ещё помню.  
Ага, чудесные брюки. Незабываемые.  
— А мой выходной? — Том нервно крутил телефон и очки.  
— Это будет отличным завершением твоего выходного. Я даже побреюсь ради такого.  
— Какого «такого»?  
— Просто доверься мне. И пообещай не шипеть на меня. Ты сам бесишься, когда нас принимают за пару. В том месте наверняка примут если ты не расслабишься.  
— Я расслаблен прямо сейчас.  
Джейк рассмеялся.  
— Пойдём, я отвезу тебя.  
На выходе из магазина он заметил у кассы кое-что интересное.  
— Подожди меня на улице буквально минуту.  
Том не говоря ни слова вышел, на ходу надевая очки.  
Джейк вышел через установленную минуту.  
— Значит, тебе нравится, когда тебя спрашивают, чего ты хочешь.  
— Да.  
— Хочешь, я подниму тебе настроение без долгих ожиданий?  
Том вздохнул и кивнул.  
— Закрой глаза и дай мне правую руку.  
Том вытянул руку уже с закрытыми глазами.  
Джейк натянул на него браслет-пружинку.  
— Можно?  
— Да.  
Том посмотрел на руку, поднял очки чтобы лучше разглядеть, провёл пальцами по пружинке. Она красиво смотрелась на его запястье. Красивее всего выглядела улыбка Тома. Простая и настоящая.  
Первая такая за последние дни. Господи, они так долго тянулись потому что Том бесился?!  
— Спасибо.  
— Всё, я получил желаемое, отправляем тебя домой.  
Они пошли в обратном направлении – в сторону офиса.  
— Желаемое?  
— Даже несколько желаемых... Неважно. Ты улыбнулся. Ты идёшь отдыхать. Я вернусь и буду читать сценарий без любимого кофе и постоянного фырканья с твоей стороны.  
Том засмеялся.  
— Я могу прислать тебе голосовое с фырканьем.  
— Забудь обо мне до завтрашнего вечера. Мне кажется, тебе стоит отвлечься от работы. И от меня.  
— Слова, которые мечтал бы услышать каждый подчиненный.  
Мечтал бы. Не «мечтает».  
Что за день?  
Остаток времени в машине Том выглядел довольным. Они попрощались и договорились о времени встречи.

Вечером следующего дня Джейк увидел тот самый браслет, выглядывающий из-под рукава идеально отглаженной рубашки Тома.

И да, их всё равно приняли за пару.


	9. ассистент!ау, UST, вредный Том, pg, 400 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> очень маленькое очень юстовое  
> всё ещё ау про ассистента

— Мне нужна помощь, — Том показался у его стола.  
Всё было нормально, как обычно. Волосы в художественном беспорядке, очки на носу, на шее заметна тонкая цепочка. Завершало образ огромное пятно от кофе. На белоснежной рубашке.  
— Чем тебе помочь, мой дорогой помощник?  
Джейк даже не пытался перестать пялиться на мышцы живота, которые стали так отчётливо видны...  
— Ты сам знаешь.  
— Купить тебе новую рубашку? Возьмёшь меня с собой в примерочную?  
Том наморщил нос и скривил губы.  
— Или дать тебе денег, чтобы купил без меня?  
Том молчал, и, судя по его лицу, готов был запыхтеть. Джейк мог поклясться, что на щеках Тома начали расцветать «румяна бешенства». Прекрасные такие, самые любимые.  
— Я с радостью помогу тебе снять её, — он в шутку потянул руки, по которым сразу же получил.  
Стоит отметить: получил не очень-то и больно.  
— Дай мне свою... Одежду?  
И мотоцикл. И сердце.  
— Ты про один из уродских запасных свитеров?  
— Ты меня весь день хочешь видеть мокрым и замученным?  
Нет, мокрым и замученным он бы и рад видеть Тома. Но явно не на работе. В другом, более укромном месте — это да, с превеликой радостью.  
— Тебе дать рубашку? Футболку?  
— Дай мне хоть что-нибудь, пока этот ужас не дополз до моего нижнего белья и я не начал просить ещё и его.  
Класс, это намёк? Определённо это было фирменным издевательством.  
Переодеваться Том почему-то (или без «почему-то», и скорее «слава всевышнему»?) решил прямо перед столом Джейка. Прекрасный вид, прекрасный пресс, прекрасно выглядывающие трусы, прекрасные пальцы Тома, которые постарались стереть остатки кофе с кожи.  
Джейк наблюдал молча, вцепившись в собственные колени.  
Ему уже можно было завести своё собственное табло «дней без спермотоксикоза от Тома»?  
Рубашка на нём сидела хорошо. Отдельным плюсом был её цвет — чёрный. Том покрутился, хотя зеркала рядом не было.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся и начал комкать свою белую «неприятность». Уже не такую белую. И точно «приятность» для Джейка.  
— Мой гардероб всегда к твоим услугам.  
Том поправил очки, посмотрел непонятно (в очередной раз за последние несколько недель) и сказал:  
— Кстати, это был кофе для тебя, так что извини.  
И свалил.  
Джейк решил, что после такого стоит ещё немного поработать. Или хотя бы посидеть за столом. Никуда не ходить и не смотреть на эту ужасную сволочь.  
Сволочь, которая теперь одета его рубашку.  
Рубашка не была любимой, но после Тома определенно повысила свой рейтинг.  
Джейк вздохнул и вернулся к чтению письма.

Через три дня Том пришёл на работу в этой же рубашке.  
Джейк даже не думал пытаться её вернуть.  
Очередная вещь, которую отжал его ассистент.  
Сучий ассистент, самый прекрасный на свете.  
А как он, кстати, облился кофе?


	10. ассистент!ау, UST, pg, 1100 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> всё ещё ау про ассистента  
> короткая история о том, как том налажал в первый и единственный раз  
> не юст, а ЮСТИЩЕ  
> ЗДОРОВЕННЫЙ  
> и максимально уебанский юмор,  
> как говорится... не можешь писать рейтинг, пиши юмор
> 
> малыш, ЭТО ВСЁ ТЕБЕ

Его все называли порядочным мальчиком, лучшим на свете, умничкой, золотом. Порой комплименты сыпались так часто, что Том предпочитал отключаться от реальности и не слушать слащавый бред, способный ввести в кому.  
Он был той самой звёздочкой даже для тех людей, которые предпочитали восхищаться его способностями молча. Те люди, скорее всего, боялись сглазить (в некотором роде) удачливость Тома.  
Похвала была тем, что уже никак не могло повлиять на его способности, здравую оценку и общее представление о жизни.  
Всё было именно так, пока Том не встретил Джейка. Точнее, пока не познакомился с ним официально, пока не стал его ассистентом.  
В первое время никакой похвалы не было. В первое время не было ничего, кроме редких указаний, что нужно сделать, кому написать, позвонить, что и откуда забрать. Пока в один прекрасный момент Том не произвёл в офисе маленькую катастрофу.  
Потому что кто, ради всего святого, хранил журналы огромной высокой горой? Горой, без каких-либо подпорок! А это очень важно. Может, дело заключалось в особенной американской... Одарённости? Или дерзости? Хотя слово «дерзость» звучало нелепо.  
В тот день Том застыл на месте своего преступления, начиная считать про себя: раз, Миссисипи, два, Миссисипи, три...  
— Надеюсь, что не увижу здесь никакого те... — Джейк сделал жуткое (жутко смешное, если точнее) лицо и уставился вниз. — Мои дети!  
— Я п-прошу прощения, — прошелестел Том.  
Прошелестел глупый и взволнованный Том. Никогда раньше не замечаемый и тотально игнорируемый Том. Тому того периода хотелось дать пару баксов и сказать: «иди, расслабься, чувак, мы тут сами разберёмся».  
Джейк плюхнулся на колени, прямо как был. Том скривился, представив, как это было неприятно.  
— Мои малыши! — взвыл он.  
Том начал сдавать назад. Ему страшно не хотелось быть убитым в стиле «Американского психопата», особенно, если смерть стала бы производиться при помощи тысячи и одного надреза кожи бумагой.  
Джейк оторвался от созерцания бумажной смерти.  
— Ты.  
— Том, — зачем-то напомнил Том.  
— Том, — улыбнулся Джейк. Не улыбнулся, а натурально оскалился, Том сглотнул так сильно, что казалось, слышно было на всё здание. — Ты, Том, сейчас поможешь мне с этим кошмаром.  
— Помогу?  
— Да, я лягу, а ты начнёшь покрывать меня сверху журналами, потом позвонишь охране на первый этаж, а они впустят моих любимых мальчиков с камерами. Чтобы они всё запечатлели.  
— Что? — тупо ответил Том.  
— Журналы надо собрать, — для пущего эффекта он почти клацнул зубами.  
У Тома сложилось впечатление, что на его голове появился красный капюшон, а руку тяжело начала оттягивать корзина с пирожками.  
— Ты уронил?  
Джейк продолжал стоять на коленях, водолазка с этого ракурса особенно удачно обтягивала его плечи, ладони упирались в бёдра, из-за чего вены вздулись. Том пялился и поступал некрасиво, так, как не стоило поступать той самой звёздочке. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Гипноз от волка был стопроцентным, беспощадным, он был действительно _животным_.  
— Зайчик, — как-то тихо позвал Джейк и Том отмер.  
— Том, — повторил он.  
— Нет, ты будешь зайчиком, пока стоишь там и чуть ли не дрыгаешь ногой от желания сбежать. Ты же мой ассистент, верный помощник, правая, не побоюсь этого слова, рука, — Джейк упёрся обеими руками в валявшиеся перед ним журналы. — Пора разгребать.  
Встал на четвереньки. Том выдохнул с каким-то присвистом.  
Подумал о том, не шла ли у него раньше кровь из носа от волнения. Подумал о том, что он испытывал в тот момент в большей мере: ужас или возбуждение. Подумал, что он настоящий зайчик, совершенный зайчик.  
И напоследок подумал о том, можно ли «зайчик» произнести с утробным рычанием. Потому что выходило, что у Джейка получилось.  
Том вдохнул, как перед погружением в воду, и сделал несколько шагов вперёд, опустился на колени напротив Джейка. Убедившись заранее, что их разделяла большая часть валявшихся журналов.  
Они молча убирали журналы, и Том, то ли от методичности занятия, то ли от отхлынувшего ужаса, но перестал бояться того момента, когда между ним и Джейком не осталось бы защитной горы.  
Журналы стояли в три башенки. Угрозы они никому не несли.  
Хотя они изначально не несли угрозы, угрозу нёс Том. Угрозой был сам Том. Способная, умная и незаменимая угроза. Бомба замедленного действия.  
Джейк провёл ладонью по лицу. Он сидел прямо на полу. Том опять смотрел на него сверху вниз. Обидно было не привыкать к такому. Джейк, конечно, был не сильно выше, но был же! Обидно было смотреть на него и думать об увольнении. Бесславная работа.  
И такой тупой способ уволиться! Можно было бы кинуть ему в лицо баранок или поцеловать где-нибудь в Центральном парке. Том с опаской посмотрел на Джейка.  
Про целовать —что-то новенькое. Новенькое в очень неподходящий момент для хоть какого-то (даже поверхностного) анализа.  
— Том, — позвал Джейк.  
Показалось, что он прочитал мысли Тома и готов высказать свои предложения.  
— Да?  
— А как ты врезался в это великолепие?  
Ему не хотелось отвечать. Нога снова задёргалась, на голове вместе капюшона появились уши, красивые такие, как в «Хранителях снов». Самое время подумать про Джекмана.  
— Засмотрелся... В телефон, — он готов был провести ногой перед собой, то ли в смутной попытке оградить себя от дальнейших вопросов, то ли начиная стесняться.  
— И что там?  
— Вы.  
Джейк удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Давай так: мы общаемся на «ты». И, я? Я же тут — в офисе, жду тебя и того, что ещё ты успеешь разнести.  
Больше ничего Том и не планировал разносить. Он даже эти журналы не планировал так убивать. Между прочим, ему тоже досталось, ладно ещё очки целы.  
— Я уволен?  
Джейк поднялся с пола, поправил брюки, следом дёрнул цепочку, и даже рукава водолазки. Он выглядел идеально и без всех этих маленьких (и немного сумасбродных) мелочей.  
— Да. И принят обратно.  
— Как это?  
— Не могу же я уволить человека из-за себя самого. Мне надо уволить тебя за тебя, — он улыбнулся, эта улыбка выглядела нормально. Она расслабляла и намекала, что можно улыбнуться в ответ. Том (вроде как почти успешно) отреагировал и тоже растянул губы. От облегчения, главным образом. — Но я и это сделать не смогу.  
Тогда (тогда!) Том не понял, что это была похвала от Джейка. Ещё, это был подкат, но не очень активный.  
Если подумать, то даже «зайчик» был похвалой и подкатом. «Зайчик» стал словом, заставившим Тома в первый (и далеко не единственный, как показало время) раз опуститься на колени перед Джейком.  
— Но самое главное, я не могу уволить тебя, потому что для тебя есть задание.  
— Какое? — с неожиданным жаром спросил Том.  
— Сделай так, чтобы этого хлама завтра здесь не было, — Джейк показал на журналы.  
У него зазвонил телефон, и он ответил на звонок, оставляя Тома.  
Несколько минут назад три колонны-коротышки были его детьми, но быстро превратились в хлам. Том открыл гугл и начал вбивать запрос. Ему казалось, что он попал в какой-то журнальный капкан.  
Капкан, в общем-то, был.  
Но далеко не из журналов.  
Хотя он наверняка включал в себя комплименты. По большей части весьма сомнительные.  
Том об этом не знал и искал быстрый (и дешёвый) способ избавиться от такого количества макулатуры.  
Том не видел, что Джейк смотрел на него максимально внимательно, так внимательно, что на вопросы из трубки отвечал невпопад.


	11. телохранитель!ау, UST, R, сучка!Том, животное!Джейк, 1000 слов

Они злобно смотрели друг на друга, сидя в машине. Сидения располагались друг напротив друга, так что Том мог лицезреть с какой яростью Джейк накручивал кольцо на пальце, кожа успела покраснеть. Никто не говорил, все лишь пялились и пытались через взгляд передать степень своего бешенства.  
Во взгляде Джейка читалось: куда ты нахрен лезешь, мозги изжарились?  
Том своим взглядом пытался передать: ты должен меня охранять, а не причинять неудобства.  
Причинённое неудобство пульсировало чётким касанием. Да, схватил до синяка. Классный телохранитель? Должен тело охранять, но лишь портит. Ещё и не такими способами, о которых часто думал Том.  
Джейк перестал доставать кольцо и потёр колени раскрытыми ладонями. Том проследил за каждый движением. Джейк наклонился вперёд, кажется, готовый начать разговор.  
Может, извинится? — со слабой уверенностью подумал Том.  
— Знаешь, что? — начал Джейк. В его взгляде застыло что-то острое, взгляд хотелось отвести. Том в очередной раз вспомнил, кто кому подчинялся и заставил себя продолжить зрительный контакт. — Я уволюсь.  
Неожиданно.  
Раньше только Том шутил, что увольнение на носу у Джейка. Но это действительно была шутка.  
— Пойдёшь к Зен? — отреагировал Том.  
— Может, и пойду, — Джейк подвинулся ещё ближе. — Но сначала я кое-что сделаю.  
— Раскрой мне все свои карты, — со смешком попросил Том.  
— Сядь-ка поближе, расскажу тебе секретную информацию. Хочу, чтобы ты был в курсе.  
Том наклонился, в дороге всё равно было скучно, а так хоть какой-то разговор. Даже ощущение злости начало постепенно выветриваться. Локтями упёршись в колени, Том наклонился вперёд. Лицо Джейка оказалось очень близко.  
Том мог разглядеть седину в его бороде, и морщинки вокруг глаз, он мог почувствовать слабый аромат парфюма.  
С такого расстояния смотреть в его глаза резко стало неловко, так что Том посмотрел на пальцы Джейка.  
В этот момент левой рукой Джейк дотянулся до запястья Тома и как следует сжал. Том даже не сразу попытался вырваться.  
— Я уволюсь и приду к тебе в номер, или домой. Скажу, что пора прощаться. Ты, как обычно, хороший и послушный мальчик, предложишь мне что-нибудь выпить напоследок. Повернёшься ко мне своей доверчивой спиной, не будешь ждать, что я сделаю что-то подобное, так что вздрогнешь, когда я коснусь тебя. Легко поглажу по пояснице, а потом потяну на себя, выдохну тебе в шею. Ты будешь в таком шоке, от того, что это наконец-то происходит, что просто откинешься на меня. Весь такой доверчивый, заведёшься от пары касаний. Я прав?  
Правой рукой Джейк ухватил его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Единственной причиной чтобы не задохнуться, стал факт — зрачки Джейка стали огромными.  
Том дёрнул головой, затем рукой. И хотя его подбородок Джейк отпустил, вторая рука продолжала сжимать запястье.  
— Хочешь сделать это на прощание? Чтобы потом думать о том, всегда ли я себя так веду, могу ли вообще быть нежным или только тем, кто оставляет на тебе синяки?  
Правая рука в этот раз коснулась не подбородка, а колена. Горячее касание потянулось по внутренней стороне бедра.  
Том всхлипнул. Нахлынул стыд — сделалось хорошо и плохо одновременно. Он готов был двинуть Джейку и даже выскочить из машины на полном ходу.  
Хуже всего — он готов был раздвинуть ноги ещё шире, сползти на пол между сидениями и занять рот, чтобы из него не доносилось никаких позорных всхлипов.  
Джейк вернул руку обратно, точнее, вернулся к колену и убрал её окончательно, лишив Тома жара.  
— Или хочешь, чтобы мы вернулись в отель и я оттрахал тебя на свежем постельном белье? Или в ванной? Может, у самой входной двери, чтобы тебе пришлось прикусывать собственные пальцы, лишь бы никто не услышал того, как тебе нравится?  
Том замотал головой, сжимая зубы. Ему казалось, что хватка на руке прожигала кожу. Хотелось свести ноги, коснуться себя, заставить Джейка замолчать.  
— Тебе нравится представлять это? Ты сам думал обо мне? Много раз? Больше, чем я сам? Знаешь, сколько способов заткнуть тебя я успел придумать за всё время работы? Хочешь узнать наглядно? Может, ты сейчас только и думаешь о том, как я мог бы тебя зажать прямо на этом сидении, а, Том? Водитель же ничего не видит, у тебя шикарная машина с повышенным уровнем приватности. Я бы даже мог отсосать тебе здесь. Или ты сам хочешь? Но тебе не ст _о_ ит. Папарацци не дремлют.  
Джейк потянул его руку к себе, вжался губами во вспотевшую ладонь со следами от ногтей. Зарылся в неё носом, глубоко вдыхая. Том предпочитал молчать, зная, что никакого нормального ответа на услышанное не существовало в природе.  
Кроме, конечно, _«да, выеби меня, пожалуйста, хватит бесить своим поведением, разговорами, намёками, всем собой»_.  
Машина резко повернула, Том начал заваливаться на бок, но Джейк удержал его, а затем толкнул в плечо, без слов заставляя откинуться на спинку сидения.  
— Думаю, я сказал достаточно. У тебя будет несколько часов на... Решение, — он провёл пальцами по волосам. — В случае чего, мы и дальше будем лишь злобно друг на друга пялиться. Я продолжу оставлять на тебя синяки там, где тебе не хочется. Ты будешь беситься из-за того, что я веду себя с тобой, как сволочь. И так до того момента, пока кому-то не снесёт крышу.  
Отличный итог.  
Том расставил ноги, так, чтобы Джейку было заметно всё. Тот ухмыльнулся, окинув Тома взглядом и сделал такое же движение.  
Количество слюны во рту Тома резко начало превышать необходимую норму.  
Какие несколько часов? Он способен был выдержать пытку подобного рода? Вряд ли.  
— Мой телефон ты знаешь. И даже где меня поселили.  
Джейк надел солнечные очки обратно. Чтобы не было понятно, куда именно он смотрел.  
Хитрая тварь, — подумал Том. Вспомнил сколько раз он сам так делал, чтобы пялиться на своего телохранителя, забрал слова обратно.  
— Ты такой молчаливый, — заметил Джейк.  
Всё это звучало как плохое порно. Где-то в этот момент любой из них должен был начать раздеваться. В действительно плохом порно могло и не быть поцелуев.  
Но Том хотел поцелуев, таких, чтобы губы болели. Думал о синяках на бедрах, а не выше локтя. Жаждал узнать, что мог с ним сделать Джейк. Точнее, что он хотел сделать с Томом.  
— Я... — неловко прокашлялся: — Я оставил все слова до вечера, тогда и наслушаешься. Приходи ко мне.  
— Вот так просто?  
— У нас никогда не было просто. Приходи, и выясним вместе, как или чем это можно исправить.  
Том облизнул губы, сделал это намеренно медленно. Джейк заёрзал на сидении и повернул голову к окну.  
— Не дразни меня.  
Том рассмеялся, вышло хрипло и надрывно, но искренне.  
— Думаешь, ты один здесь, кому можно? Даже не надейся.  
Джейк улыбнулся, Том с трудом выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Злобно переглядываться больше не хотелось.


	12. pg-13 (на грани фола), таймлайн пресс-тур ЧП: ФФХ, ФЛАФФ, 900 слов

Джейк, по мнению Тома, словно сошёл с обложки журнала. Хотя с ним не согласилась бы его мама (она страшно не любила мятые вещи, и солнцезащитные очки, которые люди не снимали в помещении). Мама бы простила Джейку всё, если бы знала, что сделал Том прошлым вечером.   
Но:  
а) маме не стоило знать такое про своего сына;  
б) мамы здесь не было;  
в) Джейк полтора часа назад и сам сказал, что не выпустил бы себя из номера.  
Да, он в той же одежде, что и вчера. Да, он всё ещё ощущал себя пьяным. И, да, у него наверняка сильно чесались следы от укусов Тома.  
Потому что прошлой ночью Том немного слетел с катушек. И очень пьяный Джейк с радостью позволил ему любое сумасбродство.   
Тот, вчерашний, Джейк явно не рассчитывал на то, что Том мог укусить его в бедро. Не раз и даже не два. Пьяный Джейк (как запоздало понял Том) не ожидал от себя слишком положительной реакции на подобные... выходки. Зря.   
— Если бы мог, я бы оставил следы везде, — полушутливо сказал Том.  
Джейк поцеловал его, сильно укусив в губу, засосал язык так, что Том, в попытках отвечать на поцелуй с трудом нашёл выключатель непослушными пальцами.  
— Свет? — поморщился Джейк.  
— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я действовал на ощупь? — Том выдохнул ему в губы, которые быстро облизал. — Мне нужно всё видеть.  
Он слишком хотел видеть лицо Джейка.  
— Что с ним? Перепил? — услышал Том рядом с собой и усмехнулся.  
— Дай чуваку расслабиться, — прозвучал ответ.  
Том отвернулся, потому что губы начала колоть улыбка, а из горла настойчиво лез смех.  
— И что сегодня такого случилось? — спросил голый по пояс Джейк, в то время как Том старательно медленно снимал с себя остатки одежды.  
— Ты?  
— Том, — он рассмеялся и откинул голову на подушку. — А если серьёзно?  
— Я всегда с тобой честен, — он поцеловал Джейка прямо над бельём, облизал кожу, вдохнул полной грудью. Остался очень довольным собой, и тем, как у Джейка сбилось дыхание.  
— В моём возрасте пора отвыкать от таких комплиментов, — Джейк звучал слегка неровно, некоторые буквы выговаривал с трудом, но старательно не засыпал, ожидая, что готов был сделать Том.  
Какая глупость. Джейк Джилленхол и комплименты сложно было представить раздельно.  
Том закатил глаза, он взял Джейка за руку и потёрся об горячую ладонь щекой, каждый палец хотелось укусить.  
В тот вечер Том не пил, но что-то на него нашло, и он не мог сопротивляться.  
— Тебе пора привыкать к другому.  
Поцелуй остался в самом центре ладони, Том прополз дальше, удобно садясь на Джейка, замечая, как тот раскраснелся.   
— Д-другому? — пальцы сразу же впились Тому в бёдра.  
— К комплиментам от меня. Невероятно сладким, пошлым, нескончаемым.  
— Да? — Джейк улыбнулся, пытаясь приподняться, чтобы оказаться к Тому поближе, но тот, опустив ладонь Джейку на грудь, надавил, заставляя лечь обратно.  
— Да, сейчас ты будешь внимательно слушать. Очень внимательно.  
Он поцеловал Джейка в губы в последний раз и начал сползать обратно. Предстояло ещё избавить кого-то пьяного от обуви, носков, брюк и, конечно же, белья.   
— Будешь осыпать моё тело поцелуями?  
— Нет, совсем нет, если ты не против.  
Джейк рассмеялся прошлой ночью, кажется, в последний раз (до самого утра). Теперь же Том старался не рассмеяться.  
Он видел, как Джейк дёргался, стоило ему сделать несколько шагов, или как постоянно тянулся к животу (да, там тоже осталась пара следов).  
Самых больших трудов Тому стоило не «разукрасить» его шею.   
Сложнее лишь было привести собственные губы в порядок, но с этим он справился, и светился, как лампочка.  
В то время, как Джилленхол «отрабатывал» общение за них двоих. Даже странно, что внимание уделяли в большем количестве именно ему, а не Тому.  
Было приятно наблюдать и приятно вспоминать. В какой-то момент Джейк умудрился оказаться рядом с Томом.  
— Ты не хочешь мне помочь?  
— Как вчера ночью?   
— Мне казалось, вчера ночью я помогал тебе?  
— Нет. Я — тебе. С комплиментами, помнишь?  
Джейк потёр шею, разворачиваясь к Тому целиком.  
— Как самочувствие?  
— Было бы лучше, но вчера я выпил слишком много.  
— Погоди, но самое важное ты помнишь?  
Джейка начали звать обратно. В первый раз не очень настойчиво.   
Он ласково положил ладонь Тому на плечо, не сдвинул ни на миллиметр ближе к шее, сжал пальцы тоже без силы, лишь привлекая внимание.  
— У меня в голове ещё вчера появилась мысль.  
— Какая?  
Джейк, усмехнувшись, начал отпускать его, но улыбнулся, говоря:  
— Мне нужно ответить тебе тем же. И как можно скорее. Любишь следы?  
Его позвали снова.  
Том улыбнулся, как его учили (что, особенные улыбки в присутствии самых разных людей? Актёрская игра? Вот это новость!), открыто и без лишней скромности. Следом он облизал губы, зная, что Джейк обязательно проследил движение. Ведь, в конце концов, оно было и рассчитано лишь на него.  
— Я же говорил тебе вчера.  
Джейк кивнул, поправил ворот своей (ладно, не такой уж и мятой!) рубашки и очки.  
— Мне нужно было проверить дважды.  
— Джейк?  
Том позвал его в последний раз, точно решив, что разговор нужно закончить как можно скорее.   
Тем более, что Джейка — вот сюрприз! — окликнули в третий раз. Совсем нетерпеливо и как-то резко, Том даже сказал бы, что это сделали противно.   
— Помнишь фразу про «следы везде»?  
— Да.  
— Я бы хотелось услышать её в ответ. Очень.   
Джейк улыбнулся и оставил Тома, к которому резко начали подходить почти незнакомые люди.   
Их снова разбило в разные стороны, но в этот раз Том не отвлекался. Ему оставалось лишь немного подождать. Несколько часов, плюс время ужин и душ.   
И пока Том вёл несколько разговоров сразу, он был уверен, что Джейк очень (и очень, и очень!) часто смотрел на него. Взгляд этот щекотал нервы, заставляя Тома улыбаться в случайные и иногда не предназначенные для этого моменты, но ему было плевать.


	13. pg-13, ACE Comic Con, ФЛАФФ, 500 слов

— И что мне с этим делать?  
Том стоит рядом и разглядывает упаковки с соками. Самыми разными, на любой вкус и цвет: без мякоти, без красителей, без сахара, без пользы и вкуса.  
— С чем?   
Джейк старательно не двигается с места и уговаривает себя, что растягивает удовольствие. Игнорирует собственные пальцы, впившиеся в барную стойку.  
— С этим, — показывает на голову Тома.  
Волос там не так, чтобы совсем мало. Он видел сам процесс стрижки в режиме реального времени. Видел, как Том отплёвывался от волос, никак не мог перестать чесать нос, и отказывался перестать смеяться.  
— А что? — проводит ладонями по ёжику волос, майка задирается, Джейк видит резинку трусов. Всё ещё игнорирует.   
— Да, ты прав, ничего. Совсем ничего.  
— Ничего? В смысле, не можешь ничего придумать?  
Джейк придумал уже много разного, ещё когда в первый раз удалось коснуться, дёрнуть за мочку уха (аккуратно, конечно) и мимолётно задеть короткие волосы.  
— Не буду ничего придумывать.  
— Разочарование века, — Том отвлекается от соков, так ничего и не выбрав.  
Подходит ближе, тянет Джейка за руку к себе, как можно ближе. Шепчет в подбородок, чуть задирая голову:  
— А с остальным-то тебе не нужно ничего придумывать? Или я всё неправильно помню?  
Джейк трётся носом о его волосы, довольно улыбается, обнимает Тома. В голове бьётся не то, раннее «зацеловать до стонов», а «обнять всего и сразу, как можно крепче», так что Джейк это и проворачивает. Заставляет Тома встать на мыски, фыркнуть Джейку в шею, завозить знакомо раскрытыми ладонями по лопаткам.  
— Я уже не уверен, что хоть что-то сам помню.  
— Даже не уговаривай меня шутить про возраст.  
— Может, уговорить тебя на что-то ещё?  
Он кладёт одну ладонь Тому на затылок и гладит. Сразу вспоминается младшая школа, когда многие одноклассники приходили с такими же ёжиками и предлагали всем потрогать волосы. Щекотное ощущение.   
Раньше щекотно было лишь ладоням, а теперь, когда Джейк касается Тома, щекотка добирается до самых внутренностей и ворошит их, заставляя сердце сбиваться с ритма.   
— Меня не надо уговаривать.  
И целует Джейка.   
На вкус Том как ананасовый сок, невыносимая разлука, как то самое солнце в холодное зимнее утро. Джейк сравнивает его ещё с десятками вещей, забываясь в прикосновениях.  
Том отрывается от него и довольно разглядывает губы Джейка, попутно поправляя его изрядно отросшие волосы, произносит чуть хрипло:  
— Проверка пройдена, кое-что ты точно не забыл.  
— Только кое-что?  
Джейку хочется подхватить его на руки и отнести уже в кровать. Но в номере есть часы, на удивление противно отсчитывающие каждую секунду. Через двадцать семь минут Тому нужно будет уйти.   
Том об этом точно знает. Не зря из них двоих часы на руке только у Тома.  
Он трётся носом о нос Джейка. Фальшивый эскимос. Довольные морщинки в уголках глаз, веснушки, что сложно стало разглядеть.   
Хочется стянуть с него майку, хотя даже так понятно, что похудел изрядно. Ещё не пугающе, но уже можно начинать шутить про «носить на руках» и «тебя ветром сдует». Джейк не шутит ничего из этого.   
Переплетает их пальцы в крепкий замок, на обеих руках. Смотрит на довольного Тома.  
— Ну?  
— Остальное тоже нужно проверять опытным путём.  
И толкает Джейка в сторону спальни. Тому точно наплевать, через сколько минут и секунд ему потребуется покинуть номер.   
Впрочем, Джейку тоже.


	14. pg-13, ФЛАФФ, UST, странные (канонично жиленхоловские) разговоры, first kiss, том страдает, но не сильнее нашего, 870 слов

_«ни за что не пропущу»  
«конечно-конечно»  
«обещаю»  
«я не буду отмечать»  
«это глупо, последний же день рождения»  
«?!»  
«ну, последний, пока тебе не стало 40»  
«и что тогда?»  
«тогда седину можно будет уже не закрашивать»_

— Ты можешь не зачитывать мне мои же сообщения.  
— А вдруг я зачитываю их себе? Память подводит, понимаешь, да и ноги иногда, не говоря уже...  
Том посмотрел на него с этим выражением лица, когда из последних сил пытался сделать широкую улыбку и не заржать.  
— Уже-е? — потянул, чуть ли не пища.  
— Всё, разговор закончен.  
— Ты же не забыл о чём он?   
— Забыл. Мне почти сорок.  
Том всё же рассмеялся, наклонился весь вперёд, чуть ли не кашляя смехом.  
— Так.  
— Ну нет, ты не отделаешься от меня.  
— Да? Было бы странно, ведь мы в моей квартире.  
— И чья это вина? Кто не захотел приходить ко мне в отель?  
— Том Холланд, — выпучил глаза, картинно откинул голову и не забыл взмахнуть волосами. — Я не из тех, кто прибежит к тебе в отель по первому требованию. И на Ричарда Гира ты не тянешь.  
— О господи, не могу поверить, что продолжаю это слушать.  
— И вообще!   
Джейк представил, как было бы хорошо — окажись у него на руках кошка. Но кошка была далеко, а рядом только Том. Или просто Том, без «только»? К нему это слово никак не вязалось. Никогда так не было.  
Или было, но в строго определённых ситуациях?  
— Рапунцель, спусти свои косы! — Том вернул внимание к своей персоне.  
— Не для тебя мои волосы росли.  
— Я заведу тебе твиттер.  
— Нет.  
— И я почти уверен, что где-то эта фраза уже мелькала...   
— Никаких твиттеров. Инстаграм с трудом.  
— С трудом? — шлёпнул телефоном по ковру, роняя нарочно. — Ты им управляешься лучше меня.  
— Да, сынок, потому что технологии, знаешь ли, не стоят на месте.  
— Заткнись.  
Джейку отчаянно хотелось сесть поближе. Или заставить Тома сесть поближе. Желательно, к нему на колени. Желательно, без лишней одежды. Или, ладно, что-то он мог на себе оставить. Носки? Ну те, что с Мистерио. Джейк с таким удовольствием отправил их Тому. Примерно с таким же, с каким получил фотографию этих самых носков на ногах Тома.   
Том молчал и смотрел на него. Этим самым Взглядом.   
Райан вроде шутил, что друзья так друг на друга не смотрят. Ещё Райан шутил, что Джейку следовало бы больше обращать внимания на людей своего возраста. На что Блейк сказала, что она уже занята. Райану шутка понравилась.  
Джейку когда-то давно (ну, ладно, не так давно, господи, откуда излишний мелодраматизм?) понравился Том. И всё. И что-то куда-то понеслось. Возможно, это был рассудок Джейка.   
— Ты реально заткнулся?  
— Нереально. Могу не затыкаться.  
— Во имя чего?  
— Можно будет попросить тебя заткнуть меня.  
Даже так. Это уже какие-то немыслимые козыри, бить их Джейку отчаянно нечем.  
— Могу сделать обед. Раз ты не в отеле и наверняка съел лишь завтрак. И то сомнительно...  
Том вытянул вперёд губы. Неудавшаяся утка. Соблазнитель всея Британии.   
— Может, и в кино меня сводишь?  
— Может, ты меня?  
Задумался.  
Джейк его разглядывал, всё никак не мог привыкнуть к коротким волосам. И всё продолжал шутить (про себя) о собственных волосах. Мол, отрастил их, раз уж Том пожертвовал своими.  
— Нет.  
— Я оскорблён.  
— Я оскорблён первым.  
— Это ещё почему?  
Том встал, наконец, с кресла, телефон так и остался валяться на полу. Подошёл к Джейку, наклонился над ним, руками упираясь в спинку дивана.  
Сердце предсказуемо напомнило о том, что могло ещё биться быстрее. Бесконечность не предел!  
— Это самая долгая и самая идиотская прелюдия из всех, что у нас были. И что-то мне подсказывает, что «не такой» Джейк Джилленхол и дальше будет продолжать выворачивать мне мозг наизнанку.  
— Так вот как это называется?  
Приложил палец к виску, постучал по нему, остался в целом доволен собой. И открывающимся видом.  
— Джилленхол.  
— Не уверен, что мы в тех отношениях.  
— Я сейчас так дёрну тебя за вол...  
— Будь осторожен, — положил руку Тому на талию. Осторожно потянул пальцами футболку наверх, оголяя кожу. Том только рот удивлённо приоткрыл: — вдруг мне понравится?  
Прежде чем поцеловать не выдержал, выдохнул в чужие губы:  
— Признайся, тебя заводит, что мне почти сорок.  
Том ущипнул его за руку, даже не потрудился загладить заболевшее место.  
— Больше тебе ни в чём не надо признаться?  
Джейк посмотрел ему в глаза. Мда, кажется, эта прелюдия и правда затянулась. На полгода, если не больше.   
Больше, блинский блин, намного большое!   
— Есть кое-что.  
Том захныкал обиженно (хорошо ещё, что уже сидел у Джейка на коленях, взяв в захват), дёрнулся всем телом, придавливая Джейка к дивану ещё сильнее, напоминая, что тут, вообще-то, пыталось всеми силами (но только с одной стороны) произойти.  
— Ты же останешься до послезавтра?  
— Кто-то мне говорил, что не собирается отмечать.  
Джейк погладил его по волосам — Том довольно прикрыл глаза.  
— Тогда я ещё не знал, что здесь будешь ты.  
— Я здесь.  
— Ещё и без футболки.  
— Я в футболке.  
— Досадное упущ...  
Том не выдержал и поцеловал его. Обещание исполнил — пальцами зарылся в волосы и потянул, заставляя Джейка приоткрыть рот.   
Потом потянул ещё раз, и ещё.  
Проверял, не притворялся ли Джейк.  
К удивлению самого Джейка притворства, правда, не было никакого.   
— И всё же, я не из таких, — взгляд упорно сползал на покрасневший рот Тома.  
— Нет, Джейк, ты именно из таких. Открываешь дверь всем подряд, даришь идиотские носки, очаровываешь чужих родителей, сводишь людей с ума.  
— Последнее я делаю круглосуточно и бесплатно.  
— Я бумажник точно не взял.  
— Ну, знаешь же, как говорят: первая доза бесплатная. И ты точно не Ричард Гир, но это простительно.


End file.
